


beneath the milky twilight

by alphathorinrock



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, i wrote this in two hours lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphathorinrock/pseuds/alphathorinrock
Summary: ‘I need you to do something for me.’‘Anythin’, sir.’‘I need you to teach me how to kiss.’





	beneath the milky twilight

**Author's Note:**

> of course, this is all meatball's fault (thnx dude ilu wow)  
> i might rework this later, or maybe write a sequel? idk????  
> anyway, for now, please enjoy :)

He was horribly, terribly, beatifically drunk.

Yondu had challenged him to a drinking contest and Kraglin, being the opportunist that he was, had accepted. It could've just been his drunken goo goo eyes, but Kraglin was sure that, from about six shots ago, Yondu had been staring at his lips. 

Sure, Kraglin loved his captain, but it wasn’t in the “I’d die for you out of honour (and because you scare the beastie juice out of me)” way that the rest of the crew loved him. It was in a “my heart skips a beat every time I get a glimpse of blue skin” kind of way. Yeah, Kraglin was fucked, and without his usual sober level-headedness, he was only getting closer and closer to being shoved out of an airlock. It wasn’t like heteronormative views stuck in space; gay aliens were everywhere, but Kraglin knew, with glaring finality, that Yondu preferred his bed partners to be made of silicone, aluminium and pleasure chips (and have a lot more curves and less hair than Kraglin’s skinny form had). But the way that Yondu’s gaze kept slipping, falling over and over again to Kraglin’s lips, could’ve fooled even the straightest of aliens.

Clearing his throat, Kraglin straightened from his stoop, pushing away from the bar and onto his unsteady feet. ‘Looks like I owe you twenty units, sir.’

Yondu let out a low chuckle, throwing back another shot, and if Kraglin watched a stray dribble of liquor roll through Yondu’s stubble? Sue him, he was drunk.

Watching him with booze hazed eyes, Yondu gave Kraglin a nod. ‘Not as much of a lightweight as I picked you for, Kraggles.’

He couldn’t help the blush that spread across his cheeks from his captain’s praise, but if the subtle widening of Yondu’s eyes were any indication, Kraglin guessed that Yondu appreciated it. He bid his captain farewell and retreated to his quarters, ignoring the niggling feeling that told him he should’ve stayed.

Yeah, Yondu needed him, but not like that. First mates weren’t finite; good ones weren’t easy to come by, but if push came to shove, Kraglin could be replaced by morning cycle if Yondu wanted. Kraglin quite liked his job, and he’d taken a few too many liberties tonight, drinking with his captain, letting his eyes roam, laughing openly, even patting Yondu’s shoulder a couple times. He’d pushed enough boundaries for one night; he’d continue to pine from afar, no matter how many weird signals Yondu was sending him. He probably didn’t even know he was doing it, charming fucker.  Nope, it was just Kraglin and his favourite hand tonight, and a few too many memories of crooked teeth and blue lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

An indeterminable amount of time later, Kraglin was drifting off into a euphoric sleep when he heard the shuffling of booted feet outside his door. They lingered for a few seconds, shifting from one to the other, leathers creaking with each movement. With a loaded sigh, Kraglin dragged himself out of bed and stomped over to his door.

He wrenched it open. ‘Taserface, if you set your fuckin’ beard on fire again, I swear to _Orion…_ oh.’

It wasn’t Taserface.

Standing on Kraglin’s doorstep, his fist raised in the air as if he was a bout to knock, and a slightly shocked but mostly amused look on his face, was Yondu.

Right.

‘…sir?’

‘Kraglin.’

‘Uh… you need something?’

‘Fer you to move out the way so I can come in.’

Unable to compute what Yondu said, Kraglin stood there, staring at his captain, mouth slightly agape, long enough for Yondu to push him out the way and stomp into his cabin. It didn’t take Yondu long to look around; he flicked through a few of the star charts that Kraglin had on his desk, laughed at the couple of holo photos projected on Kraglin’s wall, and then plopped himself down inelegantly on Kraglin’s bed. He stretched himself out, booted feet stacked atop each other, his arms folded as a pillow behind his head.

Kraglin closed the door slowly, sure that, if he made a sudden move, this whole hallucination may shatter. He made his way to the middle of the room, standing awkwardly in his underwear, scratching an elbow as Yondu watched him with intent dancing behind his eyes.

‘I need you to do something for me.’

‘Anythin’, sir.’ Kraglin cursed himself at how quickly (and honestly) he had answered. But Yondu only smiled, his sawn off incisors shining in the low light of Kraglin’s bed side lamp.

He let out a rolling chortle, cut off too quickly by the sobering of his face. ‘I need you to teach me how to kiss.’

Kraglin’s eyebrows lifted so far up his forehead, he was sure he had lost ’em in his hair. He couldn’t have heard that right; Kraglin was having that dream again, the one where Yondu kisses him and Kraglin wakes to a blaring alarm and a mess in his underwears. But he was definitely not sleeping. Maybe Mijo had messed up Kraglin’s meds again, or Quill had slipped something into his dinner for the umpteenth time. There was no way that Yondu just asked Kraglin to do this, right? Surely, _surely_ , he knew how to _kiss._

No, this was all a fever dream, or a test.

Yeah, Yondu was testing him.

Except, Yondu slung his legs over the side of the bed, elbows resting on his knees, face tilted up to Kraglin. The intent had turned into something more sinister, something crazier, and Yondu’s lip peeled back from his teeth. ‘Tha’s an order, boy.’

Noises caught in Kraglin’s throat, but somehow he managed to make his heavy feet drag himself over to his bed. He sat next to his captain, their knees brushing slightly, as Kraglin tried to gather himself.

‘…uh, sir, isn’t there someone else you can ask to help you with this?’ Kraglin said, swallowing the rather large lump that just formed in his throat. He kept glancing at Yondu from the corner of his eye, praying that he didn’t start whistling.

The only air Yondu let out, however, was a heavy sigh. ‘I dun wanna ask anyone else, Krags.’

Trying again to swallow against the growing lump, Kraglin let out a strangled ‘ok’. He wiped his sweaty palms on his hairy knees, gathering his thoughts, tactically preparing how to deal with this. ‘Well… there’s uh, not much to it... sir,’ He said, coughing slightly as the lump obstructed his airways, ‘you jus’, sorta, put ya lips on someone else’s and… move em? Til it feels good?’

Yondu grabbed Kraglin by the shoulders and manhandled him so that they were facing each other, cross legged, tangled in the sheets. ‘Less talkin’ and more of the kissy kissy.’ He said, before mashing his face into Kraglin’s.

Kraglin tried not to meep as their teeth clacked, Yondu’s biting slightly into his lower lip. It was over far too soon though, with Yondu pulling away, his face pinched in concentration. ‘Like that?’ he asked, his voice low and hopeful.

Tamping down on a laugh, Kraglin bit his aching lip. ‘Almost, sir, but maybe try to be a little gentler? And take your time, don’t rush it.’ He didn’t know if the second part was more for Yondu’s learning experience, or for his own enjoyment. Who was Kraglin to squander a good opportunity?

Yondu nodded astutely, determination blazing in his eyes as he leaned in. Kraglin slipped his closed, tilting his head slightly to the left, letting their mouths seal tightly, relishing in the warmth as they both expelled the air from their lungs. He couldn’t help it, he let his mischievous hands wander, roaming up Yondu’s chest, teasing the leather, creeping further up, up,  until they found comfortable curves and moulded themselves to Yondu’s neck. His fingers splayed behind Yondu’s ears, thumbs rubbing slow circles on the edge of that brilliant, blue jaw. Letting out a growl, Yondu pushed his tongue against Kraglin’s teeth, and Kraglin could only moan as he let his captain in. The moan turned into a purr as Yondu’s tongue _twisted_ , his lips a wicked press against Kraglin’s, as he delved deeper into Kraglin’s mouth with finesse far greater than someone inexperienced in this practice.  

He was overwhelmed with sensation, so much so that Kraglin could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes. They nearly spilled over as they both pulled apart for air, but Kraglin just crushed his eyes closed harder to squish the liquid back into his skin. Yondu still had a hold of Kraglin’s shoulders, and Kraglin was still rubbing circles into Yondu’s jaw, that was how he knew Yondu was laughing. He wasn’t making a sound, but Kraglin could feel him quaking slightly as the chuckles ran through him.

Confused, Kraglin tentatively opened his eyes. ‘Everything okay there, sir?’ He asked, hoping with all hope that the answer was yes.

Yondu, however, only laughed harder, sound finally leaving his lips as he cackled, clutching Kraglin so hard that his bones creaked. Instantly, Kraglin’s mood soured. He dropped his hands, and shuttered his expression, scowling as his captain entered another fit of raucous laughter. Sniffling as the giggling subsided; Yondu only patted Kraglin’s arms, his smile genuine as he looked Kraglin straight in the eye.

‘I know how to kiss, Kraglin.’

His scowl deepened. ‘I gathered that, sir.’

‘Aw, don’t look so mad, Krags!’ he said, shaking Kraglin’s skinny shoulders. Kraglin did his best not to knock the blue appendages from his arms. He did school his face into a neutral expression, though.

‘Is that all you needed, capt’n?’ He said, feeling bone tired, a hangover already creeping up on him. He was too old for this shit.

Yondu’s expression turned soft, smiling gently as he leaned forward to plant a gentle peck on the corner of Kraglin’s mouth. ‘I been meaning to do that fer a while now… jus’ needed a good excuse.’

Kraglin sat, stunned once more, as his captain let him go. Yondu stood, flicking built up dirt off his leathers before heading for the door.

‘Cap’n, wait,’ he said, not quite sure when he’d given his lips permission to speak, but Yondu turned, and Kraglin’s confidence peaked. ‘Could you… uh, maybe… teach me how to do that thing with ya tongue?’

Yondu’s whole face lit up as he made his way back to Kraglin’s side.

 

Needless to say, Yondu didn’t need any more excuses to kiss his first mate.

 

**Author's Note:**

> title from sixpence none the richer's 'kiss me'
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr.](https://alphathorinrock.tumblr.com/)


End file.
